Under Your Spell
by MidnightBlaze
Summary: This is a songfic between Ami and Usagi. All AN's/Disclaimers are inside the fic. This is only ch.1 and if you like it, I'll finish it, so get those reviews coming! (girl/girl paring, nothing physical though)
1. Chapter 1

Under Your Spell

_Author's notes/disclaimers: Obviously, I didn't write this song. It's from the Buffy (the Vampire Slayer) Musical, and I give all credit to all of the writers, producers, musicians, and etc. that had a hand in the song. Sailor Moon, as well, does not belong to me, and I give credit were credit is do. This is a song-fic with a girl/girl paring, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Also, I changed some of the history between the Ami and Usagi to fit my story. They are both about 29 in this story._

Ami smiled down at the blond-haired girl sleeping peacefully on their bed. Sighing, she picked up her white, doctor's coat and slipped it on. How she abhorred leaving her beautiful "odango-atama", but she knew she had to go to the hospital. Now that she was an important doctor, Mizuno Ami had no choice but to fulfill her obligations. Now, she did love being a doctor, but she just wished it were different sometimes. She would always remember how it was when they were younger… When they first met… 

**Flashback** 

A slim, flaxen haired beauty slipped through the halls, not looking where she was going and plowed straight into Ami. 

"What are you," Ami said, sighing. "Some kind of, odango-atama?" The girl sighed exasperatedly and sweat-dropped. 

"Why does everyone call me that?" She murmured. Picking up both of their books, she said, "I'm sorry, I really am. I wasn't looking where I was going." Giving the azure haired girl a smile she shook her hand. "My name's Usagi. What's yours?" Ami smiled in spite of herself. 

"I'm Mizuno Ami." As she was talking, a tall, dark haired boy walked up behind Usagi and put his arms around her waist. Ami flushed. 

"Hey, Nousagi*," the boy said, kissing her ear softly. "Who's this?" Usagi murmured quietly and closed her eyes for a moment. 

"This is Ami," Usagi said, re-opening her eyes. "Ami, this is Chiba Mamoru, my boyfriend." Ami blushed, murmured something like hello, and found a reason to slip away quickly. From that moment on, Ami was taken with Usagi in a way she didn't quite understand yet… 

  
//I lived my life in shadow  
Never the sun on my face  
It didn't seem so sad, though  
I figured that was my place 

Now I'm bathed in light  
Something just isn't right// 

**Five years later** 

Ami, Usagi, and the rest of the gang had graduated just one year earlier. Nothing had happened after Ami's initial discovery of her feelings for Usagi, but they grew each day that she spent with the silly, sweet, Moon Princess. One day, while studying in her dorm room at medical school, she heard a knock on the door. 

"Come in, it's not locked or anything," she said, over her music. She was amazed when she saw none but Usagi. "Usagi! What are you doing here? I thought for sure you'd be living with Mamo-san in some penthouse by now." Usagi sighed, shuffled her feet, and sat down on the bed, her face pink. "What's wrong, Usa?" Ami looked very nervous. 

"Oh, Ami-chan, it's so horrible. Mamoru doesn't love me anymore. He cheated on me and he dumped me… He – he…." Usagi broke off and burst into tears. Ami, very worried about her dear friend, wrapped her arms around her neck and held her tight to her body, stroking the long, soft hair. 

"Oh, my poor, sweet baniigaaru**. What a jerk. He was never good to you anyway, Usagi." Ami sighed and kissed the top of Usagi's head. "Oh, let it out sweetie, let it out." Usagi cried bitter tears into her good friend's shoulder and wrapped her arms around Ami's waist. The closeness of Usagi's body to her own made Ami quiver almost imperceptibly on the bed. She sighed again, and the thought that Usagi still loved Mamoru and would never love her was almost more than she could bear. Ami's own tears began to fall silently from her huge, blue eyes. Usagi felt Ami's sobs over top her own, and looked up. 

"Why are you crying, Ami?" Usagi wondered, her eyes curious through her own pain. Ami looked down and the blue eyes caught each other's, mirroring their worry. Ami sighed softly and thought, _I guess now's as good a time as any..._

"Usagi, I ... I love you. It hurts me so badly to see you so upset. But, even more than that, it hurts me to see you and realize that I will never, ever have you. That's why I'm crying, sweet Usagi, that's why." Usagi stared at Ami in disbelief. She didn't know what to say. Ami looked so innocent, so hurt... Usagi couldn't bear it anymore and before she realized it, she was kissing the soft peach lips of her best friend. The kiss was tender, naive, simple, and it tore at Ami's heart even more. "No, please, Usagi. Don't do it if you don't mean it." Usagi looked deeply into Ami's eyes.

"But, Ami-san, I do mean it. I mean it with all of my heart." They began kissing again, and sighed softly as they relaxed into each others arms and got to know each other again in ways they never thought they could, let alone would.

//I'm under your spell  
How else could it be  
Anyone would notice me?  
It's magic, I can tell  
How you've set me free  
Brought me out so easily//

_This is just a teaser. If you want to know what happens next, you're going to have to review it and let me know what I'm doing right._

_*Japanese for "wild rabbit" **Japanese for "bunny-girl"_


	2. Chapter 2

**The next morning**

Angrily, Ami rolled over and smacked her alarm clock until it hushed its infernal racket. Opening her sleep filled eyes, she felt the empty bed beside her and didn't realize anything was wrong. Until, that is, she felt the envelope on the pillow beside her face. _Usagi!_ she thought, suddenly wide awake. _Where did you go? What happened to you? _Hastily tearing the envelope open, she saw the familiar script of her long-time friend. The letter was brief, and Ami read it out loud...

Ami, I'm so sorry that I had to leave you like this. I can't seem to figure this out, but as soon as I do, I'll get back in touch with you. I do care for you, but please don't try to reach me. I'm sorry... Usagi

Closing her eyes, Ami wept quietly. She didn't know what to think. She had possibly just ruined her friendship with one of the best people she had ever known. Usagi was so sweet, kind, sensitive, funny, brave, and beautiful, that Ami couldn't imagine her life completely devoid of the Bunny Princess. Ami got slowly out of her bed and dressed in a plain black skirt and baby blue button-up-the-front shirt. Slipping on her matching slippers, she grabbed her bag and walked to her next class, which she was sure she wouldn't hear a word of. 

//I saw a world enchanted  
Spirits and charms in the air  
I always took for granted  
I was the only one there  
But your power's shone  
Brighter than any of I've known.//

It was true... All through the class she kept seeing Usagi everywhere. She couldn't focus on the lecture, and when she was called upon to answer a question, she didn't know what else to say but "Increase surface area?" Needless to say, the entire class laughed at her and the professor gave her a very dirty look. Returning to her room, Ami knew it would be useless to go to classes for the day. She wouldn't get anything accomplished, and besides, she needed some advice. She decided to call Michiru, maybe the smart Neptune Princess would have some good ideas.

"Hey, Michiru? This is Ami."

"Oh, hi, Ami. What can I do for you, honey? You sound kind of upset." Ami smiled to herself.

"Yeah, I... I am. You see, something happened that wasn't very good. It's... It's about Usagi." Michiru raised an eyebrow as she heard that name, but she wasn't *too* startled. She had known for awhile that Ami had feelings for Usagi. 

"Ok, Ami, why don't you start from the beginning and tell me what happened." Ami took a deep breath and Michiru listened calmly as she heard the entire story. Her heart felt heavy for the sweet Ami's torture. 

"So? What do I do, Michi-san? Any ideas?" Michiru quietly breathed into the phone. She shook her head, even though Ami couldn't see it.

"Well, honey," Michiru said, "I don't know what to say to make you feel better. You're just going to have to wait for her to come back to you. And, if you truly love her, you will wait. Patiently. It might take awhile, but you need to get on with your life. Ok, hun?" Ami sighed. She had known what she should do all along, but she didn't want to admit it.

"Alright, thanks a lot Michiru. You're a great friend. I'll see you soon, ok? Bye." Ami hung up the phone with Michiru and finished her day of classes, going to sleep very early.

Ami awoke early the next morning even though it was a Saturday. Her heart, still heavy with the thought that she might have lost one of her best friends, was in desperate need of some relaxation. Ami knew only one thing could calm her down, so se slipped on her navy blue, one piece swim suit and pulled a pair of corduroy overalls on top. Walking in the most comfortable shoes she could find, she made her way to the community center for a nice, long swim. Even though Ami hadn't donned her sera-fuku* in nearly three years, her body, mind, and soul were still intimately connected to water. Entering the pool room, she saw that there wasn't a soul about, not even a life-guard. Having placed her things in her usual locker, she removed her towel and dived in. As she swam, her worries left her mind and her body relaxed. The water conformed to her small frame as she glided through the pool. She could finally be at peace.

//I'm under your spell  
Nothing I can do  
You just took my soul with you  
You worked your charms so well...//

_* sailor suit, basically_


End file.
